The visitor
by Sparklertc1
Summary: What will the team find out when Hodgens gets a call at work? Who is this mystery person? Hodgens/OC. No Angela and Hodgens.


A.N: I don't own bones. Only my character. I love Hodgins and Angela but the idea came to me and I needed to write it. Hodgins and Angela never dated in this AU.

Hodgins POV:

We were in the lab and I was just about to take a tray of particulates from our newest case to my lab when my phone rang. The team looked at me as I always tell them I have my phone off at work. But I have two phones and one stays on all the time and that was the one that was ringing. I looked apologetic at Cam and took off my glove and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Jack I may have lost my keys to the house again. Can I come get yours from your work please?" Asked the only person that had this number.

"Of course. You know where I am. But how did you this time?" I tell her laughing.

"I may have dropped them down a drain when a car tapped me and they fell out my hand," she said trying to downplay the situation as always.

"You What!? Where are you?" I ask forcefully.

"Well I am in a taxi on the way to your work."

"Where from?"

"The hospital."

"The - we are talking about this when you get here. I will be in my office. Just try not to hurt yourself anymore," I say sighing.

"I'm fine. But I will let you check me over because I know you worry."

"I do. See you soon."

"See you soon should be twenty minuets," she said before we hung up.

"Dr Hodgins we have a rule about cellphones and I thought you let yours off," Cam said when I put my phone in my lab coat.

"I know. I'm sorry. And I do keep my social phone off. But that is my private line which i keep on. Won't happen again," I tell her.

"You have two phones?" Angela asks

"Who has the number to that phone?" Zak questions before I can answer.

"Yes I have two phones. I have a lot of suits asking for money so that is my other line that is private. You all have private line," I tell them.

"Well what happened?" Dr B asked.

"Um, someone needs something from me so will be here to pick it up in about twenty minuets. They will come through to my office," I tell them before walking away so they can't question me anymore.

Twenty minutes later I hear a knock on my door and look up to see Katie. With a cast on her right arm and scratches on her face.

"I thought you said it was a tap?"

"I may have been putting it lightly so you don't worry," she admitted.

"Didn't work."

"But I brought my x-rays so you or whoever you want can look at them. Or whoever you want can look at them."

"Wait here. So someone I trust can look over them," I told her taking them and going to find Dr B.

She was still on the platform as the bones weren't yet clean. Her and Booth were arguing over his guesses.

"Dr B, could you look at these x-rays for me and tell me what you think. Please," I interrupted. She looked at them for a while before turning to me.

"It is a simple break to the right ulna. If a cast is applied correctly it will set properly," giving the papers back. "I don't know why you asked me and person with a doctorate should know this."

"Because, I trust you to not lie," I told her.

"That's true I don't lie when it comes to science."

"Whose x-rays were they anyway, huh Hodgins," Booth asked suspiciously.

"I think I know," I heard Angela say and turned around. She was smirking and had Katie standing next to her. "I found her in Jack's office."

"Who is she?" Zak asked.

"My names Katie. Those are my x-rays."

"Oh, okay. Why is she here?" asked Zak still confused.

"Yes, Jack. Why is she here?" Angela asked.

"Suppose now is a good time to do this. This is Katie my Fiance. She is here to get my keys as when she got hurt she lost them. Now if you will excuse us, I have to give her those keys," I told them going down the steps of the platform and standing next to her.

"Hold on a minute, you can't walk off after saying something like that," Booth protested.

"He's right," Katie said to me.

"I know but it was worth a shot," I replied with a wink. "Fine, you have until I come back with my keys to interrogate her as much as you want," I told them leaving Katie to the wolves.

When I came back with my keys they were all talking together. "Here are my keys," I spoke aloud alerting them of my presence, "Now, I am quite certain Doctors orders are usually rest after you break something. So off home with you. I will walk you out."

"Alright, I will see you all later," she called out to Cam, Dr B and Angela

"What why? When will you see them?" I asked confused.

"later we agreed to meet up for dinner later," Katie explained.

"You won't be able to do that as I am making you stay home tonight," I told her.

"What why?"

"Because you were hit by a car. I want to take care of you. And you like to exert yourself and not worry about yourself," I explained tiredly

"Fine, I suppose lunch tomorrow will have to do," she sighed.

"Thank you,"

"See you guys later," Angela called out

I walked her out to the taxi that she had called in my office. When I went back in everyone was standing there waiting for me.

"Alright, what?"

"Sooooo, when were you going to tell us that you were engaged?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, Hodgens. Where you trying to hide us?" asked Booth.

"Um. I don't know never and yes I was," I told them.

"Why not? We are all exceptional people and would be able to give her very stimulating conversations," Dr B told me.

"Bones has a point."

"Well some of you are meeting her for lunch tomorrow," I agreed. "Now, if you don't mind I would like to get my work done so I can go take care of that fiance as if you didn't notice she wasn't in the best shape."

"Oh, of course. Go, go," Cam said to me. I laughed and went to work as quick as I can because knowing Katie she will be doing anything but rest.

"Katie!" I called out walking in the door.

"In here babe!"

I followed her voice and found her in the kitchen cooking.

"This does not look like resting," I sigh amused at her leaning on the door.

"I know but you can't cook very well and it IS my turn," she argued.

"Well, I am doing the cleaning up after dinner then," I told her coming to look at what she was making. It was my favourite chicken arrabbiata. "Trying to butter me up?" she just smirked.

"I suppose I can agree to that. Here try, tell me if it needs anything." holding out a spoon.

Dinner was amazing, although she found it harder to eat as she wasn't used to using her LEFT? hand.

"So what did you think of everyone?"

"They were ..."

"Overwhelming,"

"Yeah," she laughed. "That's a good word to use. They asked a lot of questions all at once. I did my best to answer them all," she told me.

"Well, I hope they weren't too much. They just get very excited and care a lot. So they will probably be a bit overwhelming for a while. Although I think if they had just got the invitation in the post and I hadn't told them I would have been in a lot of trouble."

"I think that would have been fair though."

"Yeah, but funny."

"Well, I can't wait to go for lunch with the girls and spend more time getting to know them all."

"Hopefully it goes well," I say giving her a hug.

"I am sure it will. I am excited because I might finally learn some of the things you do at work which make you come back with singed hair sometimes of smelling like melons," she laughs.

"I told you experiments."

"Yeah but I am certain that only happens when your experiment goes wrong."

"Maybe," I tell her.

"See, if it gets awkward I will just ask about stupid things you have done," Katie joked.

"Uhhhhh, I am going to regret this lunch so much," I sighed putting my head in my hands.

"That is a high possibility," she agreed. "Although it would be nice to have some friends that I will be able to bring here. I know I can bring mine but they get shocked and ask stupid questions. Your friends will be fine."

"Actually, they don't come here much. They can, just usually meet somewhere else. Although I know you want company, invite whoever you want," I tell her.

"you are such a paranoid hermit," she states shaking her head.

"Yep but you love me."

"I do a lot."


End file.
